J'ai perdu ce que je n'ai jamais eu
by WoodyBoo
Summary: Si nous rêvions toutes les nuits de la même chose, elle nous affecterait autant que les objets que nous voyons tous les jours. Sasuke le comprendra bien assez tôt .Une fiction pas triste hormis pour le premier chapitre !CHAPITRE 3 EN LIGNE
1. Chapter 1

**A LIRE MERCI : Cette fiction a déjà été publier par moi-même sur un autre compte il y a un moment mais sous forme d'OS et je souhaite aujourd'hui en faire une fic un peu plus longue selon son succès, avec un chapitre qui arrive au plus tard ce soir ( 15/01/13). Désolé pour les fautes ( : **

** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Titre**: J'ai perdu ce que ne n'ai jamais eu

**Bonne lecture!**

_J'ai perdu ce que je n'ai jamais eu...  
Si nous rêvions toutes les nuits de la même chose, elle nous affecterait autant que les objets que nous voyons tous les jours. _

Je fixe l'horloge, les minutes passent. Une à une.

Un homme m'appelle du bas des escaliers pour aller manger. Mon homme. Sa voix me semble familière et inconnu à la fois. Un peu railleuse mais que j'apprécie.

Je me rends compte être dans ma chambre, je descends. Il m'attend souriant assis à la table. Du poisson au menu, j'aime.

On discute de tout et de rien. Enfin surtout lui, je suis un Uchiwa après tout. Il parle en faisant de grands gestes et avec des mimiques. Un sentiment de plénitude m'envahis.

Je me surprends à rire aux bêtises de Naruto. C'est son nom. Il a frappé une certaine Sakura qui me regardait trop selon lui, « _Bien fais pour ce Chewing-gum_» qu'il me dit. C'est affreux mais j'en ri.

La mine boudeuse de Naruto suite à ma réaction me fit que redoubler mon rire. Il croise les bras et tourne la tête. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ses cheveux caresser sa nuque.

Son rire me sorti de ma contemplation. Un rire mélodieux. Il est content de l'effet qu'il a sur moi.

_**« J'te plais tant que ça Uchiwa teme »**_

Ses yeux sont plein de malices. Ses lèvres sont étirées en un sourire narquois. Il se lève de table et s'approche de moi. Il finit par s'assoir sur mes genoux tout en passant ces bras autour de ma nuque.

J'enfui ma tête dans son cou et je souri. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

_**« Tu sens bon baka ».**_

Il se remet à rire je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

_Je l'aime_.

Petit à petit les rires se font sourds, ma vue se brouille. Un moment de flottement s'installe dans ma tête. Je ressens un vide, un froid.

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur un plafond blanc ; que je ne connais trop bien. Je me redresse, fixant cette chambre comme si elle mettait inconnu.

Une lumière néons.

Des murs et carrelages blanc, une fenêtre à droite. Leur volet roulant est à 3/4 fermer. Il y a un lit placé contre le mur, dans son milieu.

Quoique legerment plus à ma gauche. On pouvait voir une porte au mur qui me faisait face.

**Chambre 46**.

_Je réalisai soudain. _

Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements .Ma poitrine se resserre telle un étau sur moi.

Je m'étouffe.

_J'ai perdu ce que je n'ai jamais eu_.

Mon cœur s'emballe à tel point que le battement résonne dans mes tympans. La panique, je m'agite.

C'est **insupportable**.

**Ce son **qui résonne dans mes oreilles, rythmé par les battements de mon cœur et ma respiration, est insupportable.

**Ce silence** m'oppresse.

Les rires me manquent, son sourire me manque.

Je me force à faire abstraction entre le faux de la réalité. Mais rien ne change.

Ai- je seulement envi de le faire ? Non.

Cette pièce empeste la mort. _Je veux mourir_.

Un rire me prend, seulement celui-ci est _fade_ et empli de détresse.

Finalement je le suis vraiment, fou. Ma place est ici dans cette chambre. Je prononce quelque mot.

"_Hôpital psychiatrique _" et mon rire me reprend.

_J'aurais dû mourir avec mon clan_.

Je vais me_ tuer_, Qu'importe comment je le ferais. Pour un rêve que je me suis inventé.

Je préfère vivre dans mes songes même si pour cela je dois quitter les vivants. Je pourrais rêver éternellement et le revoir, son sourire.

_Encore et encore._

Juste pour te revoir.

_Naruto _


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2 que je viens tout juste de terminé, j'ai beaucoup aimé mon idée de départ mais je n'avais pas trop le temps de la poursuivre, ni même l'envi pour tout vous dire. Je ne pense pas pouvoir poster régulièrement un chapitre et je m'en excuse…ça se fera vraiment au fil du temps suivant mon inspiration. Merci de votre compréhension, merci de me lire et surtout, merci de me faire part de vos avis car j'ai vraiment envi qu'il est une communication auteur – lecteur. Je tacherai de répondre à tous vos commentaires.

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

Il était 14h00 et je restais toujours sur mon lit malgré les réprimandes des infirmières, l'œil perdu sur cet éternel plafond blanc. Tristement blanc.

J'avais passé la matinée à ressasser le rêve d'hier. Et maintenant une seule question me hantait : allais –je le revoir cette nuit ? Je le voulais plus que tout. Naruto et son sourire, Naruto et ses yeux bleus.

A cette pensé le visage de Naruto me revint à l'esprit et je ne pus réprimer un petit sourire. Il avait vraiment tout pour plaire, pour me plaire.

La porte s'ouvre me sortant de ma plénitude, une infirmière, encore une infirmière. Je détestais ce personnage vêtu de blanc et d'un petit chapeau plus que ridicule. Elles s'exprimaient toutes de la même manière et je n'ai jamais su les différentier. Elles représentaient l'enfermement. Pourtant les autres internés les trouvaient sympathiques, presque attachantes. Elles apporteraient selon eux un peu d'amour dans notre univers monochrome. Ils étaient vraiment fous pour penser ça. Fou ou alors vraiment malheureux. Désespérant

« Vous allez sortir oui ? C'est l'heure de votre promenade et tous les admis du service ce doivent d'être présent à cette la sortie pour le respect des lois imposé par le ministère de la santé » Me dit-elle machinalement. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, de toute manière elle ne m'écoutera pas. Elle poursuivit l'air de rien en posant son plateau de gélules :

« Vous avez vos six cachets habituelles contre votre psychose et –»

« Je ne suis pas fou » l'interrompais- je.

« Mais bien sûr, comme tout le monde dans cette hôpital, et vous avez aussi 4 autres narcoleptiques : le dernier traitement qui vous a été prescrit » puis elle me tourné le dos. Elle poussa son chariot vers la porte en ajoutant « tachez d'être prêt pour cette après-midi, nous allons au lac voir les oiseaux et les cygnes »

« Les cygnes sont aussi des oiseaux » dit-je plus pour moi-même que pour elle, elle était déjà partie. « …des oiseaux à qui on a cassé les ailes pour qu'il reste dans le lac »

Je retournais dans ma contemplation. J'étais un cygne, avec des plumes aussi blanches que la neige et une pointe noire sur la tête. Et surtout mes ailes étaient cassées. On me les a cassé cette nuit-là.

Depuis le jour où je fus interné, ma vie se résume à ce que le règlement me dicte, une heure de télé par jour, et 4 heures en salle de repos ou je côtoyais hyperactif et dépressif. Et quelques sorties bousculent un peu nos journées monotones. Le reste du temps je restais dans ma chambre. Elle était grande. Et vide. Mes parents l'ont choisi pour moi, « Elle est faite pour toi ! » ce sont les mots de ma mère. Elle me manque mine de rien.

. . .

15h30 l'heure de la sortie, les infirmières sont au pied de garde et s'agitent dans les couloirs comme des commendo préparant un plan d'attaque… On va au lac merde !

J'attends devant l'embrasure de ma porte, en face de la chambre 47, celle de Minato, un vieux fou qui a tué sa femme, surement le plus fou d'entre nous. C'était le genre d'interné qui aimait les infirmières et les comparait sans cesse à sa femme. Je ne peux ignorer la ressemblance qu'il a avec ma chimère, oui il est blond aux yeux bleus. Mais d'un bleu morne.

« Tout le monde se dirige vers les portes principales, je répète sur les portes principales Ouest, restez avec votre voisin de chambre. Aujourd'hui vos familles ont été conviées pour la sortie. Ceux qui ont répondu à l'invitation sont dans le bus je répète vos familles… »

J'écoute les guerrières du bistouri et suit Minato, il a l'air moins triste : j'imagine que quelqu'un sera sans doute là pour lui. Je suis content pour lui et souris quand il me dit gaiement « allez allons voir les oiseaux et les cygnes ! »

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'arrive avec mes gros sabots XD haha, je sais mais je voulais vraiment que vous voyez ou va l'histoire au lieu de faire quelque chose de flou encore ici… merci de laisser des MILLIONS de commentaires. Désolé pour les fautes. Ha et aussi, non le drame de la vie de Sasuke ce n'est pas le massacre de sa famille, sa famille a été assassinée alors qu'il était déjà interné ! Donc il y a autre chose ^^ ' voilà ! Ha et pour les cygnes c'est vraiment ce qu'on leur fait ~


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir étant donné que je vous commence ce chapitre à 4h55 …

Je tiens à vous dire que j'écris ce chapitre si tard car je viens de terminer mes révisions du jour ( vive la médecine) et donc avec comme seul arme un Yop pour ne pas m'endormir je vous offre ce chapitre !

Je remercie sincèrement les personnes qui ont commenté cette fiction et plus particulièrement Michumi qui m'a laissé un commentaire hier qui m'a réellement donné envie de vous écrire une suite le plus rapidement possible.

Je m'excuse pour mon retard HORRIBLE mais mon PC est out, il ne s'allume plus et j'ai donc perdu les chapitres de toutes mes fictions …( la j'écris sur le PC de l'ami que je squatte )

Aussi j'ai beaucoup de soucis depuis janvier, ironiquement mon père est entré en HP, ce qui est légèrement perturbant pour moi. Aussi, le rythme de la fac à augmenté m'empêchant toute distraction /

En bref c'est fatigué que je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre ! Je m'excuse s'il est mauvais ou maladroit, il est 5h du mat' donc soyez indulgent siouplait ! XD

je vous embrasse !

* * *

**CLARIFICATION** : J'ai vu que certains n'ont pas très bien compris mon histoire , je sais que c'est flou donc je me permets de clarifier certains points :

Sasuke n'a pas été enfermé suite au massacre de sa famille, c'est d'ailleurs sa famille elle même qui l'a interné pour des raisons qui apparaîtront plus tard.

Naruto est le fruit d'un des rêves de Sasuke ,donc non il ne l'a pas connu avant ou quoi que ce soit , pour Sasuke naruto n'existe que dans ses rêves, mais il rêve toute les nuits de Naruto comme s'il avait une autre vie en parallèle , ce qui le perturbe beaucoup.

Je sais pas trop quoi rajouter en trois du coup …... je vous mets le lien d'une vidéo yaoi sympas xD watch?v=9rwf1R-PB_c&list=FLxWQsEa1AnGR4omWUxOHOtA ( ajoutez le youtube,com biensur ! )

* * *

« Monsieur Uchiwa venez voir ! » s 'écria une infirmière apparemment émerveillée.

J'étais encore dans la camionnette blanche avec Minato, nous étions les seuls à ne pas vouloir sortir.

De la je pouvais déjà voir l'herbe boueuse de ce parc qui n'en ressemble que de nom , il n'y avait ni arbres, ni fleures. Juste des monticules de boues mélangés à du graviers et de l'herbes jaunies, cachant un lac que je n'avais pas envi de voir. Le Parc des Lacs, ça semble paradisiaque quand on ferme les yeux. Seulement quand on ferme les yeux.

« Monsieur Uchiwa sortez, notre administration nous oblige à effectuer une sortie par mois, elle concerne tous les patients et le non respect de cette règle entraînerait d'énorme soucis à l'hôpital, ainsi je vous contraint à sortir immédiatement. Il en va de même pour Monsieur Uzumaki » répliqua une autre infirmière tel une petite fille récitant sa poésie.

Non sans un soupir j'ouvris la portière près à sortir, je pris le temps d'attendre Minato qui, la tête baissée, n'avait sûrement rien écouté de ce que les infirmières avaient réclamé. Il était comme cela depuis que l'infirmière lui a annoncé que son fils avait annulé et qu'il s'en excusait. Il n'avait pas sorti un seul mot de tout le trajet, lui qui aime temps parler et complimenter les infirmières, la il était resté stoique, la tête baissée basculant sont corps d'avant en arrière. C'est dans ce genre de moment que je me disais qu'il avait bien sa place dans cet hôpital.

Ne voulant pas réentendre le discours de l'infirmière, j'invite moi même Minato à descendre, Je dois vous l'avouer, je n'aime pas trop le voir triste.

Minato ? Ca te dis d'aller voir les cygnes avec moi ? Dis je le plus gentiment possible.

Il releva la tête d'abord surpris puis heureux, comme un enfant qu'on emmènerait à disney land. Il sortit en trombe de la voiture et claqua la porte lui faisant faire un bruit de ferraille,

Renaud SC4 1998 ! s'écria-t-il comme prit d'une pulsion avant de m'offrir un grand sourire enfantin. Je souris à sa remarque. Il faisait toujours ça des qu'il entendait une portière de voiture claquer, c'était un tic qu'il avait ou un symptôme, comme vous voulez. Il se trompait constamment, inventant même des modèles quelque fois.

Je me suis toujours demandé s'il pensait réellement pouvoir reconnaître la marque d'une voiture en entendant claquer la portière ou essayer simplement de le faire croire, après tout ici on ne sait jamais trop ce que les gens ont dans la tête.

J'entrepris d'escalader la colline pour rejoindre les internés et les infirmières, Minato me suivait comme un bien heureux me parlant de son fils qui n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui.

« Tu sais il a pas pu venir mais je lui pardonne parce que je sais qu'il peut pas venir quand il veut tu sais, il travaille beaucoup, il est mineur je crois, tu le verrais c'est qu'il est beau, blond comme moi et des yeux han ! Il va bientôt venir et tu verras !» ne cessait-il de me dire. J'étais étonné de savoir qu'il avait un fils, il ressemblait lui même à un enfant, mais j'imagine que sa folie l'a changé, il a quand même tué sa femme après tout.

Je m'enlisais de plus en plus dans cette montagne de boue et commençais à maudire ces foutues infirmières qui nous emmenaient dans les endroits les plus reculés et dégueulasses de la ville.

Minato continuer à me parler de son fils mais je ne l'écoutais que vaguement.

Arrivé en haut je fermais les yeux, fatigué de tout ca, du bruit des autres, du sifflement vorace du vent qui m'entoure de l'odeur de vase et me transperce de froid, je suis fatigué d'être ici, de vivre ainsi.

« Sasuke regarde le lac ! Le lac Sasuke il y a des cygnes » me dit Minato heureux . Trop heureux.

Quel homme ayant tué sa femme et étant enfermé pouvait encore s'extasier devant de simples cygnes ?

Je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper l'épaule et me secouer, j'ouvris les yeux et vis Minato me dire précipitamment : - « Sasuke c'est toi regarde ! Le cygne il est comme toi ! »

Je levais un sourcil perplexe et je me mis à fixer le lac pour la première fois de la journée. Le lac était comme je le pensais, sale et sûrement pollué. On pouvait voir sur les rives les sacs plastiques d'anciens pique-niqueurs, des canettes de coca que le temps n'a pas su faire disparaître. Et au milieu de ce lac chaotique se trouvait un cygne, un seul, qui malgré toutes les salissure, restait blanc. Un blanc doux et pur. Il était simplement la à avancer, le bec relevé, sans chercher à éviter les cadavres en plastique qui flottaient dans cette eau sombre.

Perdu dans un monde de désordre, il n'avait rien à faire ici mais, ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en aller.

Tu savais qu'on lui a cassé les ailes pour qu'il ne puisse pas voler ? Soufflai-je en un murmure

« Oui je le sais » me répondit Minato d'un air sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas, je me tourne vers lui et il poursuit avec un sourire nostalgique : « C'est Naruto qui me la dit »

Voila ! Bientôt un nouveau chapitre, je prévois d'écrire dans le trains avant et après les cours comme ca je pourrais réviser et écrire !

J'espère que ca vous a plu, DESOLE POUR LES FAUTES il est tard ( 6h30) je suis fatiguée j'ai plus aucun courage ….. Merci de commenté;D ! Des avis pour la suite ? Je veux tout savoir !

je vous embrasse et à très bientôt.


End file.
